glee2ndgenfandomcom-20200214-history
When Glee World Collides
'When Glee World Collides is the first chapter on the second saga of this fanfic'' "Hello this is Jacob Ben Israel with a lot of glee gossips you wanna know" Jacob says Jacob interviews Marcus "Mr. Flint is it true that you're planning on taking pre-med for college?" Jacob asked "Look i'm only a junior so i haven't thought on what i want to do in college" Marcus answered "Well you should just work on a stripper bar" Jacob said Marcus was speechless Jacob interviewed Hallie and Angela "Ms. Grace is it true that you dated Artie Abrams a.ka. Professor X,a.k.a. Director in a Wheelchair, a.k.a.." Jacob said "Look! look enough,enough yes i dated him" Hallie answered "Ms. Heiser? how was your summer?" Jacob asked The camera's view is on Angela's butt "My eyes are up here Pervert and it was fun" Angela said "Hey has anyone seen Michelle Song?" Jacob asked "Nope not yet" Hallie said "I'm really pumped for this year we are going to lead the New Directions to it's third championship" Franklin said "So what are your thoughts for college?" Jacob asked "I have plans okay" Franklin said with a smile then leaves Invoice: "Honestly i haven't really thought on my plans for college because when i was a kid i wanted to be an astronaut but i'm a teenager now so i should focuse on grown up dreams oh my god because of this things i'm very pressured i really don't know who am i now i wish someone would help me know who am i but in a good way " Then Franklin gets slushied by two hockey players "Happy summer Loser" the hockey player said Then leaves laughing ''"That is not what i had in mind but thanks" '' '''TITLE CARD _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Harmony enters the choir room getting hugs from Hallie and Angela "Harmony how are you?" Angela asked "I'm fine how bout you Hallie?" Harmony says "The usual babysitting my sons and i went to Graceland for the summer" Hallie said "Wow! Hallie that's awesome ! for the summer i went to Disneyland" Angela said "Hey Harmony how about you what did you did on summer?" Hallie asked "Me and Franklin just hanged out" Harmony said "Really?" Hallie asked "Yeah, it maybe be boring but i actually had fun" Harmony said "Well what did you and Franklin did?" Angela asked Harmony wore her thinking face A flashback of Franklin and Harmony making out in a bed Franklin suddenly stops kissing "I just can't believe you gave up a trip on Paris just so we can make out the whole summer" Franklin said "Screw Paris i'm having more fun with you and besides the City of Love isn't that exciting without you" Harmony said "Me? why me?" Franklin asked "Well your my love and will always be" Harmony said Franklin smiles "Stop smiling too much you look sexy" Franklin keeps on smiling "I warned you come here" Harmony said She pulled Franklin and they started kissing again The scene returns with Hallie,Harmony and Angela "It was a blast" Harmony says Everyone arrives "Marcus!" Angela yells Marcus waves at her "Mr. Schuester!" Harmony yells Then hugs Mr. Schue "Guys how are you? how is your summer" Mr. Schue asked "No time for that kind of topic Mr. Schue look at the empty chairs it kinda breaks my heart seeing these chairs" Franklin said "Yeah Mr. Schue,Franks right Artie,Blaine,Kurt,Mike and my love Tina is gone" Clydel said "You guys are right so for this weeks assignment pick a song you want to perform at the cafeteria to attract some students who knows maybe we'll get some new members" Mr. Schue says "We already got that covered Mr. Schue" Hallie says The bell rings Everybody leaves _____________________________________________________________________________________________ By the lockers a girl named Christina approaches Franklin "Franklin ! hi !" Christina said "Chris?sis? what the hell are you doing here?" Franklin asked "I transfered here" Christina said "But why?why here?why now?" Franklin asked "Mom said that i should be in the same school as you" Christina said "Okay besides you are my sister" Franklin said Then they hugged Harmony arrives "Hey Babe,who's this girl?" Harmony asked "Oh Harmony i would like you to meet my twin sister Christina Montgomery" Franklin happily said "Wow you have a twin? a twin sister? just wow" Harmony said "Yeah i was shocked too" Christina said "Okay girls i have to get to the library i have a test in Biology class today so you two catch up" Franklin said "Bye Franklin" Harmony happily said Then she kisses Franklin "Study hard bro, study really hard" Christina said Franklin leaves "So Christina are you interested in joining the New Directions?" Harmony said "I wouldn't like getting caught dead in that club with you" Christina said "Wait?why?" Harmony asked "Well it's because my mom doesn't like you and she gave me a mission to watch over Franklin,to protect him you know, protect him from a lying seducing,skaniving bitch like you!" Christina said "Skaniving isn't even a word and look i honestly don't know what you're talking about but me and Franklin love each other,our relationship is more bigger than your back fats" Harmony said "And your mouth is rounder than the Powerpuff Girls heads i mean seriously look at your mouth you can fit 10 balls at it" Christina said "Me and Franklin love each other there is nothing that can seperate us" Harmony said "We'll see" Christina said then leaves She bumps into Harmony's shoulder Harmony looks a bit shocked _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Franklin is in the library studying Suddenly Angela and Hallie arrives "Franklin you have to help us" Hallie said "Wait?why? who died?" Franklin asked "No it's coach Slyvester" Angela said "Wait she's dead?" Franklin asked "No she kicked us out of the Cheerios me,Hallie and Michelle" Angela said "What? but why?" Franklin asked "We don't know so since you're an investigative guy you have to help us" Angela said "Okay i'll try to help" Franklin said "Thank you" Hallie said _____________________________________________________________________________________________ They arrive at Sue's office then she looks at them "Hello Anastashia,The Blonde Bandit and Elmo so what brings you here?" Sue asked Franklin then looks at his shirt "Were here to talk to you about kicking us out of the Cheerios and Franklin is here to help us" Hallie said "So what he's your lawyer?" Sue asked "No" Franklin said "I'm gonna make it clear to you Franklin,i kicked Amora,The Ginger Pygmy's daughter and Hefty Hallie out of the Cheerios because i realized that if i stop destroying the glee club i'll lose my purpose in life" Sue said "But why kick them out?" Franklin said "Because i don't know what came over me when i accepted them in the Cheerios so when it went clear to me that i don't need them i kicked them out" Sue said "But it's unfair" Angela said "Let me break it down for you Aria,Carson and Tom i used to play by the rules when i was destroying the glee club but it's a new year so i'm using new rules, no particulary i'm not using any rules" Sue said "We're not giving up we are gonna fight" Hallie said "You,Cookie Monster,Alisa get the hell out of my office" Sue said Then everyone leaves _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Everyone is in the cafeteria "Guys today is the day of our assignment the song" Clydel said "Wait are you serious in the cafeteria?" Percy asked "No his kidding you idiot" Hallie said "Who's an idiot blonde bitch?!" Percy angrily asked Then Hallie pushed Percy and he seems want to make a move but he can't knowing that Hallie is a girl "Wohhh woohh! stop fighting" Harmony said "Alright but seriously here? now?" Percy said "Well this is the most overpopulated place when no one is in class" Franklin said "Well let's do this" Rory said (Franklin came to the band and whispered the song selection) (The band starts playing) Harmony ''"I'm feeling sexy and free Like glitter's raining on me You're like a shot of pure gold I think I'm 'bout to explode"'' Clydel "I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there Don't you know...you spin me out of control" Angela "Ooh ooh ooh ooh We can do this all night Damn this love's skin tight Baby come on Ooh ooh ooh ooh" Hallie "Pull me like a bass drum Sparkin' up a rhythm Baby, come on! Ooh ooh ooh ooh" Franklin with ND "Rock my world into the sunlight Make this dream the best I've ever known Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino" '' '''Rory '"Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino" Hallie and Clydel with ND'' "Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight"'' Franklin and Rory ''"Rock my world into the sunlight Make this dream the best I've ever known Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino"'' Angela and Hallie "Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino" After the performance Harmony seems happy that other students noticed there performance,but a cheerleader threw jellow at her then Clydel got thrown with spagetti" "Oh dear god no!" Franklin said "FOOD FIGHT" Angela and Hallie screamed Everyone is throwing food at eachother,Franklin is throwing some bread at some cheerleaders "Bring it on bitches!" Hallie screamed Harmony eews continously _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "I cannot believe we waste our salivas and energies in that number" Percy said "Tell me about it you do things with all your might but things just don't end up well" Hallie said "Guys i'm so sorry that you have to get thrown by spagetti,jellow and other things" Mr. Schue said "It's cool Mr. S besides the foodfight was kinda fun" Franklin said "Yeah but it was a bit gross" Harmony said "Hey what's that on your cheeks?" Franklin asked "Strawberry jam" Harmony said "I like strawberries you know" Franklin said Franklin started kissing Harmony on the cheeks "Yeah that's hot" Marcus said Then Franklin stopped Then a girl named Jominique enters the choir room "Can we help you?" Mr. Schue said "Yes i would like to audition for the glee club" Jominique said "And your name is?" Mr. Schue asked "Maria Jominique Prescott but i go by Jominique" Jominique said "Jom?" Franklin said "Oh my gosh! Frank" Jominique said Then Franklin came close to Jominique to give her a hug Harmony was a bit surprised "Wait you know each other?" Harmony asked "Yeah we were childhood friends since i was 4" Franklin said "Wow, really" Harmony said "So Jominique what will you sing for us?" Mr. Schue asked "Best Thing I Never Had by Beyonce" Jominique said "Ms. Swan take the stage!" Mr. Schue said Jominique took a deep breath "What goes around comes back around (hey my baby) What goes around comes back around (hey my baby) i' say what goes around comes back around (hey my baby) What goes around comes back around...There was time I thought, that you did everything right No lies, no wrong Boy I must've been out of my mind So when I think of the time that I almost loved you You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you Thank God you blew it I thank God I dodged the bullet I'm so over you So baby good lookin' out I wanted you bad I'm so through with that Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had) You turned out to be the (best thing I never had) And I'm gonna' always be the (best thing you never had) Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now I used to want you so bad I'm so through with that Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)'Oh you turned out to be the (best thing I never had) Ooh, I will never be the (best thing you never had) Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now What goes around, comes back around What goes around, comes back around I bet it sucks to be you right now What goes around, comes back around I bet it sucks to be you right now What goes around, comes back around I bet it sucks to be you right now"'' After the performance everyone clapped Franklin standed up and gave Jominique a hug and Harmony was a bit frustrated _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Songs *'''Domino by Jessie J. Sung by New Directions *'Best Thing I Never Had' by Beyonce. Sung by Jominique Trivia *The reason Sue called Franklin "Elmo" it's because he was wearing an Elmo shirt that time *The nicknames Sue gave Angela (Aria) is the name of her character in Pretty Little Liars,Hallie (Carson) in Bring It On: In It To Win It and Franklin (Tom) in Valentine's Day